Comprometidos?
by NicoleCullen184
Summary: Bella es obligada a casarse con un perfecto desconocido .Edward por una orden de su abuelo tiene que casarse con una chica que no conoce el destino tan ocurrente haran que Bella y Edward se conozca para enterarse que se casaran MAL SUMARY
1. Chapter 1

mi historia lo cambie casi todo el capitulo disfrutenlo:)

* * *

¡Comprometidos!

_La noche anterior_

Estábamos todos en un disco en el centro de la cuidad de new york (Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob y yo) habíamos ido ahí a distraernos pues ya se venían los exámenes finales. Las chicas estábamos solas en una meza apartada del todo el ruido mientras que nuestros respectivos novios pedían las bebidas

-¿cuando se lo piensas decir?-pregunto Alice

- no eh tenido oportunidad, siempre que quiero tocar el tema me lo cambia-explique

-no hay dudas ¿verdad?-pregunto rose

-no

- De que hablan chicas?-pregunto

De repente Jacob apareció justo detrás mío seguido por los chicos

- de lo que no te importa, chucho-dijo rose

-siempre tan linda tu, rubia-respondió Jacob

-ya dejen de pelear-dije-Jacob quiero hablar contigo ¡ah, solas! – dije porque mis amigos ya habían sacado palomita de maíz par ver el espectáculo

-¡Vamos bailar!

Todos salieron dejándonos solos. Jacob había pensado otra cosa ya que comenzó a acercarse más y más su cara para poder besarme pero fui más rápida y me aleje de él y por si caso puse mi mano en su pecho para poder separarlo de mí

-De que quieres hablar?-pregunto algo enojado

-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo mas –tome aire-pero ya no te amo, no quiero estar contigo te ame pero ya no es lo mismo-le solté

-¿Qué?-me miro atónito-tu no me puedes dejar – se paró de la silla, hice lo mismo y corrí hasta la puerta pero él fue más rápido y me acorralo contra la puerta puso sus manos a cada lado de mis mejillas apretándolas

- jake ¡auch! Me estás haciendo daño- pero era inútil no me hacía caso

-por favor no me dejes voy a cambiar te lo prometo, pero no me dejes-suplico

- jake suéltame me estás haciendo daño, please

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta haciéndonos caer al suelo

-Bells estas bien?- preguntaron

-si, por favor vámonos-cogí mi bolso y mi abrigo-déjenlo ahí

Todas me siguieron hasta la puerta de la disco, entregamos los tickets para que trajearan los autos. Manejamos la cafetería que estaba cerca. Al llegar escogimos una mesa y hicimos nuestro pedidos mientras tanto todos me preguntaron qué había pasado.

-¿Qué paso, bella?-pregunto Jasper

- termine con Jacob- respondí

-terminaste-exclamo emmett-siempre ganas!

-paga-puso su mano Jasper que recibió 3 billetes de $50

Los mire confundida

-hicimos una apuesta de cuando terminabas con Jacob –dijo Jasper-yo aposte que terminabas con el fin de semana-continuo emmett-yo entre semana-dijo Jasper

-y ustedes como sabían?-mire a rose y Alice

-no, nos mires a nosotras, no dijimos nada -se defendieron

-entonces, ¿cómo sabían? –insistí

-el día que fuiste a ver a mi hermana dejaste algo-hablaba Jasper mientras que emmett regresaba de su auto con algo en sus manos era cuadrado, era era… MI DIARIO lo reconocí por sus iniciales echas de oro puro en la pasta del cuaderno I.M.S.M (Isabella Marie Swam McCarthy)

-ya te diste cuenta

**FLASH BACK:**

_POV EMMETT_

-Bueno, rose ya me voy antes de que se me haga tarde-se despidió mi hermana – adiós emmy

- bye, nos vemos en casa belly-bells

-ok

-te acompaño, tengo que ir a recoger un vestido a la tintorería-le dijo rose-esperame, ya regreso osito- dijo mandándome un beso volado

Iba irme a la cocina cuando vi algo brillante en el sofá, lo cogí era el diario de bella, lo había olvidado, hace tiempo que quería leerlo pero no podía porque tenía un seguro electrónico que solo se abría con la voz, lo recogí y subí corriendo a la habitación de Jasper para que me ayudara abrirlo. Toque pero nadie respondió de manera que entre si permiso, me dirigí a la puerta del baño para ver si estaba ahí. Cuando abrí lo encontré DESNUDO CON SU…. AL AIRE, al instante me tape los ojos tendría que ir mañana urgente al psicólogo .

-largo de aquí, idiota- me tiro la puerta en la cara

A los pocos minutos salió ya cambiado

-¿Qué diablos quieres?-dijo sentándose en su silla

-mira lo que tengo

-¿y?

-es el diario de Bella- dije

-¿y?-volvio a decir lo mismo

-no quieres leerlo-insistí

-no

-no te da curiosidad de ver lo que escribe de nosotros- le puse ojitos de perrito triste

-no-dudo

-¿seguro?-se le acerque el diario

-está bien, te ayudo,pero como vamos a abrirlo?-pregunto

-ahí está el problema, se abre con la voz –encogi los hombros

-y como supones que vamos a abrirlo?-me miro con una mirada asesina

-tu eres el cerebro- sonreí

Pasamos una hora intentado abrirlo pero con nada, metimos ganchos de pelo ,lo golpeamos, imitamos la voz de bella, pero nada resultaba solo quedaba .. corri al baño, con mi mano cogi un poco de agua y camine hacia el diario

-emmett ¡NO!-trato de evitarlo pero ya era tarde y wala se abrió. Lo secamos con secadora de pelo de rosalié comenzamos a leer pagina por pagina riéndonos de las cosas que escribía hasta llegar a las 2 últimas paginas.

-Te apuesto $150 si es fin de semana – propuse

-yo $200 si es entre semana-acepto

**FIN DE FLASH BACK:**

-y eso fue todo lo que paso –dijo tranquilamente me quede sin habla en toda la semana no escribí porque estaba muy ocupada por eso no me había dado cuenta de que mi diario estaba en mi casa en mi habitación. Pero estos idiotas habían leído mi diario y para peor lo malograron

- idiotas saben cuánto aprecio este diario?-pregunte llorando de rabia- me lo regalo mi abuelo antes de morir. Salí de la cafetería sin mirarlos, abrí la puerta del coche y me senté recordando como mi abuelo con sus últimas fuerzas y una sonrisa me entrego este diario, me dijo que el siempre estaría para mí y que nunca me iba a dejar sola aunque no esté conmigo y que me quería mucho cuando termino de decir eso mi abuelo sin más cerró los ojos y no lo abrió nunca. El murió por un paro respiratorio el 13 de septiembre el día de mi cumpleaños.

- bella yo se que querías mucho ese diario pero ellos-Alice trato de defenderlos

-no los defiendas-dije entre dientes- y por favor bájate de mi auto

-bella

-TE DIJE QUE TE BAJES – grite

Cuando lo hizo encendí el coche y pise fuerte el acelerador haciendo chillar las llantas bajo la acera, conduje sin saber a dónde me iba mis pensamientos todavía los tenía en la muerte de mi abuelo. no sé como de repente apareció un anciano en medio de la calle, frene justa a tiempo , baje con el corazón en la mano a preguntarle al anciano si se encontraba bien , pero ya no estaba, lo único con lo que me encontré fue la gente chismosa . Saque el celular de bolsillo y llame a mis guardaespaldas

-bella?-contesto

-llegaron?-pregunte mirando el reloj eras la 8.00pm

-no, todavía-contesto Félix

-alístense, los veo en 15 min en la disco-ordene

-ok en un momento estamos ahí

-no demoren-colgué

Subí nuevamente al auto coloque la palanca en reversa pero antes vi en que calle estaba, era la 34 solo faltaban 18calles al sur retrocedí i voltee por la esquina. Al llegar estacione el auto desprendí las llaves de la cerradura y lo guarde en ese mismo momento llego Félix y Demetri

-disculpa la demora

- no se preocupen yo acabo de llegar también- sonreí-entremos necesito un trago fuerte

Caminamos hasta la entrada del lugar cuando los guardias se interpusieron en mi camino

-no puede entrar-parándose en mi delante

-Sabes quien soy yo?-negaron con su cabeza

-el señor Black dijo que no la dejáramos pasar-respondieron

-Jacob-susurre

-escuchen y reténganlo en su cerebrito porque no pienso repetirlo dos veces ,a la que que ven aquí-me indique-es la hija de sus jefes ósea su jefa y si no me dejan pasar los despido-chasque los dedos al instante se retiraron-ah una cosa más el señor Black no tiene voz ni voto en esto entendido

-si-respondieron

Entre echando humo por esa estúpida discusión solo tomaría un trago y me largaría a mi casa a descansar

-un whisky -pedí

-si, señorita swam

-ordene que no la dejaran pasar-escuche la voz de Jacob-es que son estúpidos o que?

-aquí tiene-me entrego mi trago

-gracias-cogi el trago y me dirigí donde estaba Jacob

-respondan son estúpidos o qué?—les seguía gritando

-el único estúpido aquí eres tu-le respondi—vuelvan a sus sitios

-si señorita

-no te metas en lo que no te incuben—dijo furioso

-UYYY! Que miedo—me burle-Jacob cuando maduraras ,comportándote así solo das a entender que eres un niño caprichoso

De pronto levanto su mano para tirarme un bofeteada, pero como arte de magia apareció un muchacho bien parecido y lo detuvo

-a una dama no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa—dijo

-no te metas en donde nadie te ha llamado—le propino un puñete que pudo esquivar con mucha facilidad, eso no le gusto a Jacob ya que arremetió con otro que hizo que el muchacho se caiga, el chico respondió con otro haciendo también caer a Jacob, los dos se pararon con una rapidez y se agarraron a golpes

- deténgalos—les ordene a mis guardaespaldas—Jacob suéltalo—jalonee de su brazo , pero el se libro de mi agarre haciendo caer

- bella ,estas bien?—pregunto emmett ayudándome

-si ,ayúdalo por favor—le roge señalando al pobre chico

Mi hermano con la ayuda de demetri pudieron alejar al muchacho mientras que Félix cogió a Jacob. El pataleo para librarse de los brazos fuertes de Félix

-suéltame, imbécil—gritaba

-sáquenlo de aquí—ordeno emmett a los guardias que en toda las peleas estaba ahí parados sin hacer nada, tendría que decirle a Charlie que contratara a otros

-te encuentras bien?—le pregunte al muchacho

-si solo un poco de sangre—sonrío

-gracias—dije

-de nada es un placer haber ayudado a una dama tan hermosa como tu—dijo haciéndome sonrojar

-te invito una bebida—propuse

-es un placer—acepto era guapo el muchacho tenía una tez muy clara unos ojos color esmeralda tan hermosos y su cabello era de color cobrizo

-dame un minuto, luego te alcanzo—asintió

Voltee y me quede mirando a los chicos

-ustedes que hacen aquí?—mire con odio a emmett y a Jasper

-vinimos a buscarte-respondió mi hermano—y a disculparnos

-hablaremos esto mas tarde—conteste fríamente—los veo luego

Les di la espalda y me fui de ahí. Llegue hasta donde estaba el muchacho pedimos los tragos y también un poco de hielo para su mano y del bolso saque un pañuelo húmedo

-me permites—acercando mi mano hacia sus labios

-si—respondió. Le limpie el labio despacio ya que estaba roto en algunas ocasiones ponía cara de dolor

-termine—en ese momento trajeron las bebidas

-aquí tiene señorita swam

-gracias Rogelio—le acerque al chico su trago (aún no sabía su nombre) —toma

-gracias—lo tomo—disculpa pero cuál es tu nombre?

-Isabella swam—me presente—pero prefiero que me digan Bella

-Edward masen—estiro su mano, agarre su mano sentí como una especie de electricidad me recorría por todo el cuerpo.

-eres nuevo, verdad?—curiosa pregunte

-si me he mudado hace una semana—contesto

Después de eso ya no hablamos, acabe de beber y me puse de pie para irme a mi casa cuando recordé de que me estaban esperando

-fue un placer conocerte

-antes que te vayas, baila conmigo, aunque sea una canción—su sonrisa relampagueo sensualmente


	2. Chapter 2

_cap 2: baile y castigo_

-fue un placer conocerte

-antes de que te vayas, baila conmigo, aunque sea una canción—su sonrisa relampagueó sensualmente

No pude negarme y no sé porque pero cuando me miro sus ojos color esmeraldas se iluminaron

-está bien, pero déjame resolver algunas cositas, ahora regreso—murmure todavía deslumbrada

Me dirigí hasta donde estaban los chicos, me senté en la silla esperando las disculpas. Ya había planeado perdonarlos, pero quería ver quien se disculpaba

-bells,bellita,bella..—Me llamo por todos los diminutivos de mi nombre—yo..—se oyó un carraspeo de parte de Jasper—ya! Nosotros queríamos disculparnos se que no debíamos hacerlo y en vez de eso era que te la delvobamos, enserio bella lo sentimos mucho

-pero antes de hacer algo, piénsenlo dos veces en especial tu emmett—señale a mi hermano—los perdono

Todos nos abrazamos por un buen rato, después de eso salimos a bailar .yo en de ir con ellos fui hacia Edward al llegar le toque su hombro, él se volteo, sonrió agarrándome de la mano me saco al bailar

Bailamos hasta cansarnos, cuando bailaba con el parecía que nos conectábamos como dos piezas de rompecabezas como si fuéramos hechas el uno para el otro. Al acabar la canción 35, fuimos a descansar solo Edward y yo a la meza.

-wow bailas genial—lo alague mientras agarrando mi bolso para sacar un pañuelo cuando vi algo que se movía, era mi celular, lo cogí para contestar pero colgaron. En la pantalla del teléfono registraba mas de 80 llamadas perdidas

-hay no Renée ya está en casa! Se suponía que llegaba a las 2:00 am—eso era lo que me habían dicho mis guardaespaldas vi el reloj eran las 3:00 am como se habían pasado tan rápido el tiempo? Los chicos escucharon lo que dije y se pusieron tensos a causa de Renée que la última vez que no avisamos que íbamos a llegar tarde mi madre mando a la policía a traernos de vuelta a nuestras casas y encima nos llevó en patrullas y para rematar nos castigaron 6 meses.

-¿ quién es Renée?—pregunto confundido Edward

-mi madre—respondimos a la vez emmett y yo

-bella ahí que irnos—me dijo rose

-si nos vemos mañana en la escuela, emmett te espero en casa—me apure en agarrar mis cosas—lo siento, tengo que irme pero fue un gusto conocerte.

-opino lo mismo—dándome un bezo en la mejilla

Salimos corriendo a tomar cada uno su auto. Entramos todos a la vez pero fui yo quien en partir primero. Conduje lo más rápido posible, pero todavía no llegaba así que pise más fuerte el acelerador menos mal en la carretera no había ningún policía. Llegue media hora después el camino era un poco largo hacia la mansión puesto que estaba fuera de la cuidad estacione el auto en la entrada de la mansión. Baje del auto y fui directamente a la puerta hice todo lo posible por qué no sonara las llaves al abrir la puerta. al entre no divise nadie esperando así que sin mas estaba dispuesta a subir las escaleras cuando alguien encendió las luce. Oh oh.

-¿estas son horas de llegar señorita? ¿Dónde está tu hermano?—pregunto enojada Renée

-estábamos en la casa de Alice—mentí—y emmett fue a dejar a rosalié a su casa—eso era cierto

-NO ME MIENTAS –grito—llame a la casa de tus amigos y me dijeron que ni tú ni tus amigos estaba

-no le grites—me defendió Emmett que estaba justamente entrando a la casa

-Y ATI QUE TE IMPORTA EN DONDE ESTEMOS—grite

-no me hables así, respétame soy tu madre—me dijo

-Ja nuestra madre, tú nunca has sido madre, los únicos que nos trata como si fuéramos sus hijos es cristine. Tu nunca estas cuando nos enfermamos o cuando te necesitamos, ni en nuestro cumpleaños, NI EN LA MUERTE DE MI ABUELO—grite lo ultimo con lagrimas en los ojos le dije todo eso porque ya no aguantaba más lo que tenía guardado en mi corazón durante varios años

-bells—susurro emmett

-no emmett, ella dice ser nuestra madre cuando no lo es—me seque las lagrimas que caía por mis mejillas. Cuando dije todo eso Renée se puso roja como tomate de la cólera

-te dolió lo que te dije, pues es la verdad—le dije con todo mi odio

-Porque tanto griterío—dijo papá que bajaba de su cuarto

-porque estos jovencitos llegan tarde y a la hora que quieren—conto pero no todo

-no habíamos hablado de esto la vez pasada—nos regaño—1 mes sin autos—estiro su mano para entregarles las llaves de los coches

-si, papá—a regañadientes le entregamos—buenas noches

-no se olvidan de algo—dijo Renée

-No

Y nos fuimos cada uno entro a su habitación sin decir nada, ni buenas noches, ni nada. A la mañana siguiente me desperté más relajada, me levante con cuidado ya que siempre me caía al levantarme lose era un poco torpe cogí la toalla que estaba en mi silla y mi bolso de baño , me desnude y me metí en la ducha a bañarme ligeramente para ir a poder desayunar y terminar una tarea. Cuando termine de alistarme baje a desayunar con mi hermano y mi nana.

-buenos días mi niña, que tal dormiste?—pregunto nana al verme llegar a la cocina

-no muy bien, solo te pido si fueras tan amable de servirme una taza de café bien cargado, please—roge

-mala noche?—sonrío mi nana

-si te imaginaras, bueno cambiando de tema que hay para desayunar—puse mi mejor sonrisa

-tu platillo favorito, panqueques en miel de frutas—contesto

-umm que rico!—me saboree

-buenos días nanny—le dio un bezo emmett a nana—buen día enana

-buen día grandulón

Nana sirvió el desayuno, mientras que nosotros comenzamos a pelear como siempre. Cuando termine de desayunar agradecí por el desayuno más delicioso que pueda existir, me fui a mi habitación a terminar esa bendita tarea que nos habían dejado a ultimo monto el profesor de literatura era un análisis completo de la obra Hamlet de William Shakespeare. Como ya lo había leído fue más fácil terminarlo, al cabo de una hora termine. Mientras que imprimía el trabajo puse a llenar la tina con agua caliente puse un poco de burbujas y sales minerales. Me metí a la tina cuando mi cuerpo sintió el agua caliente se fue relajando musculo por musculo. Al salir cuarto de baño note que en mi cama estaba mi uniforme .el dicho uniforme consistía en una falda a medio muslo de color marrón, la blusa era blanca sus mangas eran cortas y bombachas, saco del mismo color de la falda con la insignia bordada en el lado izquierdo, medias hasta la rodilla, la corbata era negra lo único que faltaban eran los zapatos. Entre a mi armario que era enorme era el doble de la habitación y eso que mi cuarto era grande busque en las decenas de zapatos y encontré unos botines Gucci marrones de terciopelo taco aguja n°9. Me cambie con una lentitud al llegar a mi cabello no tenía idea de que hacerle. Siempre era lo mismo lo único que hice fue cepillarlo y hacerme una coleta. Agarre la mochila y baje al comedor para almorzar. Habían hecho puré de patatas con carne asada. Al terminar , me dirigí a mi baño a lavarme los dientes.

-bella, apúrate te están esperando—grito nana

-voy—dándome los últimos retoques

Baje a toda velocidad que casi salgo volando de las escaleras, me despedí de nana rápido porque se nos hacían tarde para la escuela. Subí a la camioneta, emmett ya estaba ahí como siempre jugando con su psp.

-ya, estas grande para seguir jugando con consolas—dije quitándole el juego

-hey, dame eso

-no!

-por favor—me puso un puchero made in Alice

-no—guarde el juego en mi mochila

-le voy a decir a papá—amenazo

-dile a quien quieres no te lo voy a dar, además hoy tienes examen ¿has estudiado?—pregunte

-este…si, si estudie

-¿Quién y cuándo se descubrió América?—sé que esto no le iba a venir pero más vale prevenir que lamentar

-esa es fácil fue Cristóbal Colon

-muy bien, y cuando se descubrió?

-esa también es fácil fue el 4 DE JULIO—lo dijo tan orgullo como si hubiera ganado un premio no aguante mas y le tire una manotazo en la cabeza—auchh eso dolió

-NO bobo, ese es el día de la independencia. Fue el 12 de octubre de 1429 es que no sabes una cosa tan fácil?—pregunte dentro de mi no sabía cómo podía salir bien en las boletas

-llegamos—nos aviso el chofer

-antes de que te vayas y no te vea hasta la hora del break, emmett please to study before (estudia antes del examen) solo dale una repasada—le dije

-si, hermanita—me dio un beso en la mejilla—nos vemos en el almuerzo

Baje del auto y me encontré con una duende preocupada

-que te dijeron?—pregunto

-un mes sin auto—conteste –si te imaginaras todo el escándalo que se hiso en la casa y tú?

-me salve por un pelo, papá todavía no llegaba del trabajo y mamá salió de viaje a remodelar la casa de la abuela en Italia

-que suerte! Entremos que nos hacemos más tarde


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3: huida!

Caminamos hasta el salón, pero para mi mala suerte el profesor Steven ya estaba dando clases. Entramos rápido y nos sentamos en lo únicos asientos disponibles que habían. Después de una hora y media de tortura de cálculos termino. Recogimos las cosas y salimos para el gimnasio, mientras que caminamos conversando de lo de anoche alguien me topo haciendo botar mis cosas.

-hey! –dije enojada—mira por donde caminas

-lo siento—respondió una voz muy familiar. Se agacho y recogió mis cosas como buen caballero—hola bella!

-ed.…Edward—tartamudee –que haces aquí?

-estudio aquí, acabo de entrar hoy día—explico a mi pregunta estúpida que mas podía hacer aquí sino estudiar

-oh!—susurre cuando sentí unos pequeños jaloneos—oh lo siento os no los presente. Alice él es Edward Masen, Edward ella es Alice cullen.

-un gusto—dijo amablemente Alice—también es un gusto—dijo Edward

-buenos si nos disculpas nos tenemos que retirar para nuestra siguiente clase—pronuncio la duende

-cuál es su clase?

-educación física—respondí

-qué casualidad también es la mía—sonrió—vamos!

Solo pude mover la cabeza para decir sí. Íbamos caminando Alice parloteaba animadamente con Edward mientras yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. Ni me imaginaba que él estudiaría aquí. Sé que lo conozco solo una noche pero estaba perdidamente incondicionalmente enamorada de él no sabía cómo pero era raro sentir esto nunca en mi vida había sentido estas cosa ni menos con Jacob. Cuando estoy cerca del pareciera que estuviera volando en las nubes se que suena cursi pero eso era lo que sentía. Alguien me saco de mis pensamientos con su exclamación cuando llegamos al gimnasio.

-Wow!—dijo Edward sorprendido—es como un estadio olímpico es enorme.

-eso no es nada esto es solo una parte minúscula de la escuela—explico Alice—esta escuela tiene más de 200 años se fue reconstruyendo parte por parte en los últimos 5 años. Pertenece generación tras generación a la familia Swam y a la vez de ser tan antigua es la más prestigiada porque de aquí salen los mejores del país doctores, abogados, ingenieros, atletas, etc. Esta escuela también es cuna, kindergarten, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria, y por último la universidad—Alice era encargada de explicar a los nuevos todo sobre la escuela por algo era la vicepresidenta de toda la escuela.

-Wow—volvió a decir

-si—dijo Alice—bueno llegamos, nosotras tenemos que cambiarnos nos vemos más de un rato

Entramos a los vestidores y nos pusimos nuestra ropa de baño y la gorra para el cabello y fuimos hasta donde ya todos. El profesor estaba explicando que la clase de hoy iba hacer un poco diferente pues le habían informado que tenía que sacar a un grupo de 3 alumnos para que vayan al X concurso de natación mundial que se realiza cada 5 años. La carrera consistía de 200 metros libre y el que tuviera el mejor tiempo viajaría. El premio era de 250 000 para cada alumno. Hicimos grupos de 5 para ver quien tenía el mejor tiempo. Al escuchar el disparo arranco la carrera. Nade y nade hasta terminar los 200 metros al Salir del agua escuche al profesor decir mi nombre y mi tiempo Isabella 1:59. El segundo grupo salió el mejor tiempo fue para Britanie 2:30. El tercer grupo salió el mejor tiempo era para Peter 2:29 aun nadie superaba mi tiempo. El cuarto y último grupo salió el mejor tiempo fue de 1:59 y era para Edward

-ha habido un empate. Bella y Edward a su posición—dijo el profesor

-buena suerte—estiro su mano

-para ti también—agarre su mano

Nos pusimos en posición, hasta escuchar el sonido solo eran 100metros. Cuando escuche el disparo Salí lo más rápido que pude cuando iba para la última vuelta ya no pude más me dolía mucho el pecho y me quede ahí sin más. Mire a Edward terminar, Alice me miraba sorprendida al igual que todos debido a que yo nunca me dejaba ganar. Nade hasta la salida donde Alice me esperaba con mi toalla

-que paso?

-ya no podía más, me duele mucho el pecho

-quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?—pregunto

-no, es normal que pase esto, es porque hago mucho esfuerzo ya se me va a pasar. Vayamos a vestirnos que tenemos literatura después de esto.

-segura?

-sí, segura

-ok!

Después de la clase de literatura, nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde nos encontramos con los chicos. Nadie toco el tema de que había perdido pues ellos sabían mejor nadie que no me dejaba que me ganen. Todos estaban animados por el viaje próximo que haríamos a Italia.

-crees que los dejen?—pregunto Alice a nosotros

-no te preocupes, le pedimos per miso a Charlie, el siempre nos deja—sonreí—además no me lo puede negar

-ok, bueno ya saben chiscos el viaje se realizara el 14 de septiembre, después del cumpleaños de bella—hablo rose—así que no se olviden solo quedan dos semanas tienen que tener sus maletas listas para no tener retraso los boletos de avión lo compramos el lunes después de clases así que traigan sus chequeras

-OK—respondimos todos

A lo lejos vi como Edward comía solo una que otra chica se acercaba a él, al ver eso sentí una furia enorme. Que era esto eran celos, CELOS!. No era nada del pero sentía celos de ver como esas chicas se le lanzaban a los ojos. No sé cuando fue que me pare y caminaba hasta él, vi que Jessica acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado lo único que se me ocurría era invitarlo a nuestra meza con los otros chicos. Al llegar Jessica al verme llegar se aferro más a su brazo, esta quería morir no sabía con quien se metía, Edward al verme llegar me sonrió, Jessica al ver eso se puso roja del enojo yo al ver eso sonreí.

-Edward, por que tan solo!, no quieres sentarte con nosotros?— le ofrecí guiñándole el ojo— porque parece que hay muchos insectos por aquí — lo dije por las mosquitas muertas el grupito de Irina

-creo que tienes razón hay muchos insectos, muchas moscas que son muy fastidiosas—me siguió la corriente—vamos te acompaño!

Mi hermano y todos los demás me miraba muy raro como diciendo "y que mosca te pico" yo solo comencé a reír.

- podrías por favor devolverme mi brazo—se zafo del agarre de Jessica –gracias

Comenzamos a caminar hasta la meza pero yo como soy un poco infantil voltee a ver la cara de Jessica que ardida nos seguía mirando al notar eso lo que hice fue sacarle la lengua y estirando mi ojo (1). Como ya todos ya conocían a Edward no fue necesario presentarlos. Todos hablábamos muy animadamente de cómo era el primer día de clases y sobres como eran cada uno de los maestros. Nos dimos cuenta de que se había pasado tan rápido el tiempo hasta que sonó la campana. Todos no quejamos ya que no queríamos asistir a clases hasta que rose se le ocurrió algo y nos lo dijo

-chicos que tal si por hoy día nos olvidamos de las clases y nos vamos a mi casa a pasarla bien—propuso

-si—dijimos a coro

-bueno este es el plan, todos supuestamente vamos a ir a clases para que nos vean los guardias que están afuera tu Jasper con Alice van a ir al estacionamiento y van encendiendo los autos sin que nadie los vean. Tu bella con Edward van recoger nuestras cosas todos denle sus llaves del casillero—les dijo y todos nos entregaron las llaves yo conocía los casilleros así que no era problemas—yo con emmett vamos a hacer lo más importante (2) nos vemos en la playa de estacionamiento en 15 min.

Agarre la mano de Edward para irnos a recoger las mochilas

-vamos—le dije

Caminamos de lo más normal, supuestamente íbamos a clase en la escuela había guardias para vigilarnos también había cámaras de seguridad. Llegamos al casillero de Jasper y de Alice recogimos sus mochilas después nos pasamos a los casilleros de emmett y de rosalié al igual recogimos sus mochilas. Llegamos a los nuestros el de Edward estaba solo a unos dos casilleros del mío. Encontré un papelito pegado en mi loqueé "_te arrepentirás Bella, esto es solo el comienzo J." _me estremecí al leer las palabras de Jacob. Edward que estaba al lado mío se dio cuenta de mi reacción

-te encuentras bien?

-si—mentí

-¿Qué es eso?—señalo el papel

-nada, no es nada—guarde el papel en mi bolsillo

Sacamos nuestras mochilas y cargamos las otras con todo el peso ya estaba por cumplir los 15 min caminamos hasta el estacionamiento ay encontramos a Alice y a Jasper

-rose y emmett?—pregunte

-todavía no vuelven—respondió

-CHICOS SUBAN A LOS AUTOS , RAPIDO!—grito emmett que venia corriendo y encima cargando a rose por la espalda

- ay no! Nos van a atraparon—dijo Edward

- no—le asegure –alice tus llaves

-toma yo voy con Jasper nos vemos en casa de rose—me tiro las llaves de su porche turbo 911 amarillo

-metete en el auto—le ordene a Edward –ponte el cinturón y aférrate a el—el me miraba asustado yo solo le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo. Metí en la chapa la llave y pise fuerte el acelerador haciendo que se escuche las llantas.

no si han visto los animes cuando ellos quieren sacar pica jalan su ojera y sacan la lengua

lo que emmett y rose hacen cuando siempre quieren salir de la escuela rose entretiene a los guardias mientras que emmett apaga las cámaras.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap4: ¡Conociéndonos!

-metete en el auto—le ordene a Edward –ponte el cinturón y aférrate a él—el me miraba asustado yo solo le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo. Metí en la chapa la llave y pise fuerte el acelerador haciendo que se escuche las llantas. Vi por el espejo retrovisor que los otros se subían a sus autos hice que los 700 caballos de fuerza hicieran que arrancara con ferocidad, seguí mi camino cuando note que estábamos por llegar a la mansión Hale baje la velocidad. Eche un vistazo a Edward que estaba con los ojos como platos mirándome, al ver su cara me puse a reír escandalosamente

-quita es... esa cara—no podía hablar por las carcajadas –por favor no me digas que nunca has manejado a esta velocidad

-no—dijo serio

-lo siento por reírme—me disculpe parando las risas—pero no creo que nunca hallas manejado a esta velocidad

-te digo que no porque yo no tuve nunca un auto—me explico

-Oh, lo siento—me sorprendí—llegamos

Salimos de auto aun los chicos no llegaban, por dentro rezaba por qué no los hayan agarrado los guardias. Toque el timbre de la mansión.

-señorita swam-saludo George el mayordomo de la familia

-George—salude

-de nuevo se escaparon—dedujo

-que comes que adivinas—le dije sonriendo—vamos a esperar en la sala. Ah por cierto él es Edward masen es un invitado

-un gusto joven—saludo—pasen por aquí, desean algo de tomar

-un vaso con jugo-pedí

-igual que ella por favor—pidió Edward

Nos sentamos en el sofá a esperar que llegaran los chicos

-crees que los hayan agarrado—pregunto

Iba a responder cuando de repente entran todos agitados y riendo

-uff—exclamo emmy—de la que nos salvamos

-si, jajajaj, viste como se tropezaron cuando te siguieron—dijo Alice—y lo más gracioso fue que trajiste como a un costal a Rosalié

-eso no fue nada gracioso—dijo enojada

-hola, chicos—salude sarcástica—no podían llamar avisando que están bien—los regañe

-bells, relájate—dijo mi tonto hermano—ni siquiera nos siguieron

-si como no, yo aquí preocupada porque pensando que los habían atrapados—refunfuñaba

-hay, bella—dijeron a Coro

-y que hacemos ahora?—pregunto Alice

-PISCINA—grito emmett

-que más nos queda—dijimos

-Jasper?—llame

-si

-tienes ropa de baño para Edward?

-sí, de eso no te preocupes

Cada uno se fue a cambiar en sus respectivas habitaciones. Elegí un bikini negro en la parte de arriba, en la parte de abajo era de fondo negro con bolitas de colores fosforescentes, era muy bonito aunque no mucho para mi gusto.

Me reuní con las chicas en el living, Alice traía un enterizo blanco tenía un gran escote que llegaba hasta el ombligo, Rosalie traía un bikini rojo borgoña a esta chica sí que le gusta el rojo. Los chicos aparecieron unos minutos después, emmett vestía una bermuda negra que en la parte trasera decía el chico más sexy con letras muy claras, Jasper vestía una bermuda blanca con celeste, los chicos miraban a sus novias enamoradísimos como siempre, pero lo que era diferente era que Edward me miraba de una forma que uno pensaría que estaba enamorado de mi, pero eso era imposible mi subconsciente me lo repetía imposible, imposible.

-chicos, nos vamos?—urgió Alice

-si

Nosotras decidimos tomar un poco de sol, mientras que los chicos se bañaban y jugaban en el agua, solo Edward no jugaba, se mantenía en la orilla mirando al vacio parecía sumido en sus pensamientos

-porque no juegas?-dije sentándome a su lado

-no tengo ganas

-entonces que quieres hacer?

-no sé, que quieres hacer tu?—pregunto (parecíamos a esos buitres del libro de la selva)

-que tal, si vamos por un vaso con refresco a la cocina y ahí vemos en que nos entretenemos—sonreí ofreciéndole mi mano para que se pudiera parar, caminamos hasta la cocina agarrados de la mano.

Encontramos una jarra de limonada que seguro George había preparado para nosotros, servimos la limonada mientras tanto pensaba que podíamos hacer. Ahí se me ocurrió que podríamos pasear un rato por el jardín y conversar tenia tanto que preguntarle.

-Edward que Tal si vamos a pasear al jardín, te parece?—pregunte

-me parece genial

El jardín era enorme tenía un montón de tipos de flores (había rosas, margaritas, fresias, mis favoritas, girasoles, lavanda, etc.) además de eso había un árbol enorme que daba una rica sombra.

-ahh! Que rico—dije estirándome—quieres que hablemos

-que quieres saber?

-haber…, en donde vivías antes?, en donde estudiabas?

-en España y estudie en el colegio "san José"

-tus amigos y novia?—pregunte

-yo no tenía muchos amigos—respondió—y novia no termine con ella al venir acá

-oh! Y porque terminaste con ella?—sabia que era entrometida pero quería saber

-porque estaba seguro de que no me iba ser fiel

-no te iba hacer fiel?

-exacto, hace mucho tiempo ella me engaño con mi mejor amigo, la perdone, volvimos pero la muy zorra lo volvió hacer y como lo hice la primera vez la perdone, no rompimos, hasta solo una semana atrás

-oh—pronuncie— ¿Cómo se llama?

-tanya denali

-la prima de Alice—susurre

-la conoces?

-este sí, si la conozco—respondí

-como?

- bueno ella es la prima de Alice, estudio con nosotras la primaria, hasta de repente se mudaron ni siquiera se despidieron

-ahora que recuerdo, ella me hablo de ti dijo que eras su mejor amiga de la infancia

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo—dije

- y tú ¿tienes novio?

-amm, tenía hasta la noche de ayer

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Jacob Black y si si lo conoces!

- lo conozco?—pregunto confuso por lo que le había dicho

-si, es el chico con el que te peleaste ayer—le dije

-ese chaval era tu novio—me quedo mirando yo solo asentí—y porque terminaste?

-porque es un imbécil, y ya no lo quería—dije—mejor cambiemos el tema

-umm, que te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres?

-esa es fácil, haber después de ir de compras con Alice, me gusta mucho leer—le conté

-y que clase de libro lees—pregunto

-novelas clásicas, obras de teatro, suspenso, a veces de espías—conteste—y a ti que te gusta hacer?

-mmm tocar piano, componer, leer

-hey chicos—apareció mi hermano sentándose a mi lado—que hacen aquí solitos

-hablado—gruñí

-no te alteres, hermanita—me jalo el cachete

-emmett—se escucho el grito de Rosalie—en donde estas?

-me voy el deber me llama—se paro—ah y no hagan nada malo

-el es tu hermano?—me pregunto

-sí, el es mi hermanito-conteste

-y siempre es así?-pregunto

-sí, desde que tenía un año mi papá me conto que renne lo estaba cargando pero como no sabía cómo cogerlo bien y encima que emmett era inquieto se le cayó de cabeza—sonreí

-oh—se rio—y desde cuando conoces a Alice, Rosalie y Jasper?

-desde el vientre de nuestras madres—me miro confuso—nuestros padres se conocen desde pequeños y han sido mejores amigos desde entonces

-son muchos años—me dijo asombrado

-prácticamente familia

Así nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando, de que nos gustaba, que películas, grupos musicales, canciones, comida, etc.

No habíamos notado que estaba anocheciendo, de manera que nos levantamos para ir a la casa, caminamos de la mano hasta entrar por la puerta de atrás, nos topamos con chicos que aun seguían con la ropa de baño.

-recién entran?

-sí, ustedes a donde se fueron—nos señalo Alice

-estuvimos en el jardín—conteste—oh rose podría quedarme esta noche en tu casa

-claro, siempre mi casa está abierta para todos ustedes

-entonces podemos quedarnos todos—dijo emmett

-bueno, si me disculpan voy hablar por teléfono—les comunique y arrastre a Edward debido a que nuestras manos seguían unidas, mientras íbamos a mi habitación me quede pensando en el papelito de Jacob que quería decir que eso es solo el comienzo, solo con pensarlo se me ponía la piel de chinito. Al encontrar el celular, marque a la casa

- mansión de la familia Swam, buenas noches—contesto nana

-nana soy Bella –dije—solo quería avisarte que mi hermano y yo no vamos a dormir en casa esta noche

-¿Qué le digo a tus padres?

-dile que vamos a quedarnos en casa de rose hasta mañana al menos emmett

- y tú?

-yo vuelvo el lunes—conteste –y si pregunta Renée en donde estoy tú no sabes nada! Y no te preocupes me voy a quedar en hotel, voy a colgar, adiós nana—colgué

Edward me miraba confuso por la plática

-¿qué?

-no quieres ir a tu casa—no era un pregunta más bien una acusación

-no, no quiero cruzarme con la cara de Renée todo el fin de semana—le conteste –y te vas a quedar

-nose no he avisado a mi casa—contesto entendiendo que no quería hablar del tema

-llama—le entregue mi celular


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5: PIJAMADA!

En tanto el hablaba, dispuse a ir a bañarme pero antes de eso tenía que buscar mi ropa de dormir, recuerdo que la última vez que viajamos deje mi compras encargado a Rosalie. Era un camisón de dormir de color plomo debajo del busto tenía una cinta morado, la bata era de seda era tan plateada como la luz de la luna hermosísima. Los coloque en la cama mientras cogía mi toalla , con señas le indique que me iba ir a bañar. Entre al agua caliente relajando cada musculo. Demore un buen rato en el agua ya casi me había quedado dormida hasta que alguien toco mi puerta.

-_bella?_—llamo Edward

-si

-_deje tu celular encima de la cama, voy a bañarme_—dijo—_te veo luego_

Al cabo de una media hora más termine, cogí la toalla me la envolví al cuerpo y otra tolla en el cabello. Me acerque al lavatorio de mano y saque del espejo mi cepillo de dientes y el dentífrico, me cepille lentamente los dientes ya que no tenía apuro. Mientras me secaba el cabello nuevamente me puse a recordar las palabras, me reventaba la cabeza pensando pero no podía captar que quería decirme "que solo esto es el comienzo" sentí un frio escalofrió recorrer por mi espalda. Salí del cuarto de baño me puse la ropa, decidí leer un libro así que me dirigí a la biblioteca privada de los Hale. Al llegar iba ir a abrir la puerta pero esta se abrió solita para mi sorpresa era Edward el que salía de ella.

-perdón por husmear

-no te disculpes, siente como tu casa—me sobresalto la voz de Jasper

-bella, las chicas?

-no se-conteste

Entre en la biblioteca, busque un libro al azar, saque madame bobari trataba sobre el engaño de la mujer, comencé a leer hasta que escuche que abrían la puerta no hice caso yo seguí leyendo el libro hasta que algo me distrajo el melodía de una nana. Levante mi cabeza y ahí estaba Edward tocando en el piano la nana era muy hermosa solo escuche un poco porque me senté a su lado y lo acompañe a tocar la nana, yo no había tocado piano desde hace mucho, solo tocaba para mi abuelo, para él era su mayor alegría que yo tocara el piano negro de cola que me había regalado para mi cumpleaños número 10 deje de tocar el piano desde la muerte de él, hasta el día de hoy. Edward me miraba asombrado yo solo le sonreía con los ojos pocos llorosos, hasta yo misma estaba asombrada con Edward era como si estuviera con mi abuelo la nana llegaba a su puente final con algo muy suave.

-wow, tocas hermoso—lo elogie

-tú no te quedas atrás—me dijo—no me contaste que tocabas piano

-no lo hacía hasta el día de hoy—se me callo la lagrima que estaba que lo aguantaba con todas mis fuerzas, el me la limpio con su mano roso suavemente su mano sobre mi cara—deje de tocar cuando murió mi abuelo y no lo he vuelto hacer .

-lo querías mucho?—pregunto

-si

-quieres escuchar otra?

-si, por favor

Comenzó a tocar, era otra nana, me quede mirando sus manos como se movían delicadamente por las teclas del piano, la melodía era suave y dulce, a la vez alegre y divertida era como si describiera a una persona

-qué tal te pareció?—volteo a verme

-estuvo hermosa, la compusiste tú?

-si, se lo compuse a mi madre—estiro un pañuelo—toma—se dio cuenta de que seguía llorando

-gracias—apenas le di una sonrisa

Cuando iba a preguntarle algo alguien toco la puerta _ toc toc toc_

-pase—entro rose

-chicos los estamos esperando para ver que hacemos—nos dijo

-ahora bajamos—contesto Edward

-ok—cuando salió me echo una mirada y me guiño el ojo

-bella, quería hablar contigo—se puso nervioso

-que pasa

-se que te conozco recién y también se que no tienes donde quedarte—lo mire para que siguiera—no se si quieres quedarte este fin de semana en mi casa?—me dijo todo nervioso—hay habitaciones libres, a mis padres les encantaras

-Edward, no se—dude—y si incomodo?

-no te preocupes, a ellos les vas a caer bien—insistió

-no estoy segura, te respondo mas tarde si—le dije—vamos que nos esperan

Bajamos en silencio, estaba pensando en la propuesta si de quedarme si o no, pero por otro lado necesitaba un lugar donde esconderme de mis padres, así que estaba entre 50/50%

-por fin—escuche ya habíamos llegado al living

-Por que demoraron—pregunto Jasper—bella? Bella?

-Que—Salí de mis pensamientos—decías algo Jasper?

-no, nada—dijo—ya decidamos que hacemos para pasar la noche

-hay que ver películas—propuso Alice

-no, siempre lo hacemos lo mismo—dijo rose

-hay que jugar twister—grito emmett

-tú no propongas, tuviste tu turno en la tarde así que deja que otros hagan sus propuestas—dije

-pero…-puso su puchero

-no emmett

-contamos cuentos de terror?—dijo Jasper

-apoyo a Jasper—hablo Edward

-yo igual—dije

-que más nos queda –dijeron Alice y rose

-ok, hagamos esto, Jasper todavía tienes las carpas que utilizamos de ultima vez—pregunto

-sí, porqué?

-puedes traerlos

-oh ya entendí, ahora los traigo

-rose hay sacos de dormir para todos nosotros—pregunte

-si ahora los traigo

-emmett, deja de refunfuñar y anda ayuda tu novia—lo regañe—ah! También traes todos los juegos de mesa

-y también el twister—se le iluminaron los ojos, a veces parecía un niño de 4 años

-si también

-Alice, Edward ustedes me van a acompañar al súper Marquet a traer bocadillos

-ok, mi coronel—hicieron un saludo militar

Alice cogió sus llaves de su auto, mientras yo la billetera que estaba en la mochila, manejo hasta la tienda, nos repartimos para comprar lo que necesitamos, Alice le toco todo tipos de chocolates y verdura, Edward malvaviscos y sodas, yo dulces, por corp. Para microondas y fruta. Llenamos todo la carretilla con puros dulces, sodas, etc. Pasamos a caja para pagar, donde nos encontramos con Jessica haciendo sus horas de servicio comunitario como cajera.

-hey bella, tan deprimida estas—me provoco desde su lugar—que compras tanta chatarra

-y por qué estaría deprimida?—le pregunte inocentemente sabiendo a que se refería

-por Jacob—dijo

-jajajaj—no aguante mas la risa—Jessica mi querida chismosita siendo tú la que se sabes todo, recién te acabas de enterar—me seguía riendo—si quieres te doy permiso para que publiques por toda la escuela que rompí con Jacob—le dije sarcásticamente a sabiendas que ya se habían enterado por la red social—ah! También te doy permiso, zorrita, para que te acuestes con el—solté todo lo que me guarde por dos años de engaños—crees que no me había enterado, jajaja, aun así el se quedo conmigo sin que yo le de lo que tú ya le habías dado—Ella se quedo muda sin nada más que decir, todo el mundo nos quedo mirando tras la discusión, pague con la tarjeta, pero antes de irnos me acerque a Jessica.

-para que no te metas con quien no debes—le susurre en el oido—disfruta de tu trabajo!- le piñizque la mejilla

Todos nos metimos al auto sin decir nada, ni siquiera Alice que habla hasta por los codos, condujo hasta la casa con lentitud

-bella que fue eso—rompió el silencio—nunca te habías comportado así!

-que querías que haga, ¿Qué me deje humillar por ella?—le recrimine—no aguante mas

-pero eso no era…—no tenía que decir

-ya ves tengo razón ni tú puedes justificarla

Llegamos a la casa sin decir más, Alice podía a veces hartarme con las compras pero era mi heroína, siempre lo fue nunca dejo que alguien me humillara, por eso ella también es mi mejor amiga, además de conocerla tantos años, siempre lo seria al igual que Rosalie. Cuando entramos ya todos estaba impacientes, caminamos hasta la cocina para dejar las compras a un lado.

-a ver, ustedes—señale a emmett, Jasper, Edward—armaran las carpas y también la fogata

-mientras que nosotras preparamos la comida—les dije a las chicas

Los chicos salieron al jardín para poder armar las carpas, en cambio nosotras nos quedamos en la cocina, a preparar todo

-Rosalie, sabes bella se enfrento a Jessica—conto Alice

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?—pregunto Rosalie—cuéntame Bella, no te quedes callada

-comenzó a fastidiarme, por lo de Jacob, yo le dije algunas de sus verdades y nada mas fin de la historia

-eso fue todo—dijo sin ánimo—yo pensé que te habías de los pelos con ella

-NO—grite—yo no soy de pelear ya me conoces

-jajajaj—comenzamos a reír todas

-ya dejemos de hablar de Jessica y dime que te traes con Edward—dijo Rosalie

El tazón que tenia se me callo de las manos cuando dijo menos mal se cayó en el lavadero y no se rompió

-yo, traerme algo con Edward—me puse nerviosa—jajajaj no nada solo somos amigos

-así que amigos, y si son solos amigos porque te pones nerviosa—intuyo Alice

-yo no estoy nerviosa—dije—y apurémonos que ya nos están esperando

Al salir Jasper nos sorprendió con una fogata

-jugamos primeros?—pregunte—levanten la manos quien quiere jugar—al instante levanto la mano emmett

-vamos chicos levanten la manos—animo mi hermano

-que más nos queda

Todos levantaron al mismo tiempo, decidimos que jugaríamos primero twister, era en parejas obviamente me toco con Edward puesto que los chicos ya tenían pareja. Los ganadores de los tres turnos se enfrentarían en un duelo. Era muy gracioso ver a los chicos competir, emmett con su cuerpo de oso tumbo a rose muy rápido

Alice y Jasper era un poco más reñido pues ellos eran muy agiles, pero mi amiga tenia mas ventaja ya que ella era gimnasta y unas de las mejores así que le gano. Al último nos toco a Edward y a mí era como una danza, y para mí mal los chicos comenzaron a fastidiarme y como siempre no aguante mas, me caí eso era su táctica para que perdiera.

-comienzo del duelo—dijo Rosalie—los primeros serán Edward y Alice y el que gane se enfrentara a oso emmett—todos comenzamos a gritar haciendo barra

Después de eso comenzó lo bueno, Alice hacia todo lo posible para no caerse pero este muchacho era muy bueno, pero muy bueno que gano.

-el ganador de esta ronda es EDWARD—grito Rosalie, ella era el réferi—chicos a sus sitios que el siguiente duelo comienza en 3, 2, 1, 0 let's go

El duelo fue más reñido, más gracioso, el final estaba cerca emmett no podía más que cuando quiso poner la mano en el círculo rojo, se resbalo cayendo

-GANE—grito Edward

-QUIERO LA REVANCHA ¡AHORA!—gruño, no le gustaba perder

-ay Emmett—dijimos a coro, emmett no es de aceptar su derrota así que comenzó a corretear a Edward por todo el jardín, para obligarlo a jugar de nuevo

-AYUDA—grito Edward

-emmett párala ya—grite – acéptalo perdiste—el pobre de Edward se escondió de mi

-es que Belly bells yo nunca pierdo

-pero ahora si—puse mi mano en su hombro


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6: cuñados!

Después de casi media hora de razonar con mi hermano, acepto que perdió y como nunca pidió disculpas sin que nosotros le dijéramos, mi hermano puede que parezca peligroso, agresivo al vista de todo el mundo, sin embargo siempre iba tener alma de niño y eso nunca nadie le iba quitar, pero si alguien molestaba a su hermanita se convertía en un oso que recién se levanta de invernar ja, yo amo a mi hermano más que cualquier persona en el mundo, si le hacían daño cualquiera que fuera hasta si fuera Rosalie no se lo iba perdonar, se iban a ver con una conmigo. Nadie se dio cuenta que no ponía atención a lo que decían solo podía ver a mi hermano. Nosotros hemos pasado nuestras vidas viviendo prácticamente solos, nuestros padres siempre paraban de viajes o en sus negocios sin prestarnos atención, ellos nos hicieron mucho, mucho, mucho daño. Pasamos cumpleaños, días de gracias, navidades, años nuevos sin ellos pero eso nos hizo más fuertes mas unidos, y si algo le pasaba a él me moría o viceversa, yo no podía vivir sin mi hermano él era un parte de mi cordura y si él no esta no me imagino que sería de mi. El me ayudo mucho en mi recuperación y siempre se lo iba agradecer.

-bella estas bien—pregunto Jasper sacándome de mi ensueños— ¿por qué llora?— no aguante mas y corrí hasta donde estaba mi hermano lo abrasé tan fuerte como si el mundo se acabara

-nunca me abandones, nunca me dejes—llore en su regazo—por favor, no me dejes sola con ellos, nunca te vayas si mí (se refería de sus padres) —los llantos fueron mas fuertes

-yo nunca te dejaría, nunca te voy a abandonar—me abrazo—shh, ya no llores, tu muy bien sabes que te quiero más que a nadie y nunca te abandonaría—me dijo en mi oído—si me perdonan—dijo cargándome—la voy a llevar a su habitación

Sin más me llevo, no dijo nada en el transcurso del camino, llegamos a la habitación y me acostó en la cama , el se echo a mi acostándose cantaba una nana que hace tiempo no escuchaba desde ahí no me acuerdo nada

_POV EMMETT_

-no! yo quiero seguir jugando twister—dije

-emmett ya jugamos eso hay que hacer otra cosa—me dijo mi osita—además estoy muy aburrida discutíamos sobre qué hacer cuando escucho a Jasper preguntarle a bella porque lloraba, al voltear vi como mi hermana lloraba desconsoladamente y venia a mi corriendo, me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas como si su mundo se venía abajo

-nunca me abandones, nunca me dejes—lloro en mi regazo—por favor, no me dejes sola con ellos, nunca te vayas sin mí —los llantos fueron más fuertes

-yo nunca te dejaría, nunca te voy a abandonar—la abrasé—shh, ya no llores, tu muy bien sabes que te quiero más que a nadie y nunca te abandonaría—le dije en su oído

Cogi a mi hermana y la cargue

-si me disculpan, la voy a llevar a su cuarto—llegue hasta la puerta trasera y camine hasta el cuarto de ella, al llegar abrí la puerta de una patada, me dirigí a su cama y la acosté yo me eche a su lado y le cante una nana que recordé de repente, la seguí abrazando hasta que se quedo dormida.

No sabía que le había ocurrido, hace mucho que ya no le daba estos ataques de llantos. Le levante la cabeza para sacar mi brazo muy despacio para no despertarla, cuando estube saliendo me encontré con Edward preocupado

-como esta?—pregunto

-ya se quedo dormida—sonreí—no te preocupes

-que le paso, porque se puso así—pregunto—lo siento sé que no es de mi incumbencia

-eres bueno Edward, lo noto, aunque recién conoces a mi hermana te preocupas por ella como todos nosotros—se le notaba que ya quería mucho a bella—vamos a la biblioteca, vamos a tomar un trago

Cuando llegamos el se sentó en el sofá y yo fui hasta el mini bar que había ahí me puse a servir las bebidas cuando comencé a hablar

-Edward que opinas de mi hermana?

-ah?, bueno, ella es una chica buena, muy dulce, tiene su temperamento, terca, no le tiene miedo a nada—dijo

-toma—le entregue su trago—bella si, es todo lo que dices—suspire—pero no era así

-a que te refieres?—pregunto

-ella ha cambiado mucho en estos dos últimos años, ella no era terca, no tenía ese temperamento que tiene, todo lo contrario ella era una chica muy dulce, inocente, cariñosa, amable, no te reclamaba por nada, también era miedosa, pero cambio drásticamente después de la muerte de nuestro abuelo, él murió el día del cumpleaños de bella, eso le afecto muchísimo, cada vez que es su cumpleaños se encierra en su cuarto a beber, ella nunca había tomado ni una gota de licor—conté, Edward me miraba con tristeza—ella nunca había tenido esos ataques de llorar, o, de furia, rompía todo lo que encontraba, en su habitación había destrozado toda su ropa, mis padres para liberarse de esos ataques la internaron en una clínica de rehabilitación por seis meses—dije con coraje, eso nunca se les iba a perdonar a nuestros padres—nosotros la íbamos a visitar todos los días, pero ella no quería recibirnos, no salía de esa habitación, solo miraba por la ventana o lloraba, eso era todos los días, pero fue mostrando mejoría a partir del tercer mes. Ella salió después de eso seis meses y regreso a la escuela, a todo mundo se le había dicho que ella estaba de vacaciones en Europa, por eso todos la trataban bien, no la miraban como bicho raro, ella se fue recuperando lentamente, con nuestra ayuda pero adquirió un mal habito, el de beber—le dije—se le hemos querido quitar, no es que sea alcohólica, pero, bueno no podemos con eso de que es muy terca, no quiero que le tengas pena, te lo he contado para que sepas porque se comporta así, Edward si la quieres en verdad quiero que la ayudes, nosotros tratamos, pero nos dimos por vencido—Edward me miro sorprendido—ya me di cuenta en como miras a mi hermana, y no te estoy reclamando solo quiero que me prometas que la vas a cuidar y no le vas hacer daño, o ya verás con quien te metes—sonreí

- te lo prometo, nadie más la va a lastimar—me juró

-gracias—le dije—vamos que seguro nos están esperando, para saber de bella

Bajamos hasta el jardín, todos estaba sentados callados

-hey chicos, que vamos hacer—llame su atención

-como esta?—pregunto a coro

-ella ya esta durmiendo, no se preocupen—les dije—ya díganme que hacemos ahora

-cuentos de terror

_POV BELLA:_

Abrí los ojos, todavía estaba oscuro, mire el reloj de mesa de noche, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, lo último que recordaba es que emmett me trajo cargada hasta la cama y de ahí ya no recuerdo nada debía de haberme quedado dormida, tenía mucha sed me levante de la cama y baje a la cocina, al entrar vi la luz prendida Edward estaba sentado tomando leche

-hey! , no tienes sueño—pregunte, al escuchar mi voz se sobresalto un poco

-hola—contesto—no, no tengo sueño por eso vino por un vaso con leche, y tu?

-yo por un vaso de agua—sonreí—y que tal la pasaron en la noche—dije sirviéndome mi vaso de agua

-bien—solo dijo eso

-Edward, sobre la propuesta que me hiciste…—ya lo había pensado

-si?

-voy aceptar, me quedo en tu casa—le conteste

-ok, no te vas arrepentir—me aseguro

-quiero que me hagas otro favor, quiero que mandes a alguien a recoger mis cosas—pedí—si no es molestia

-no hay problema, solo dame tu dirección y mando a mi chofer a recoger tus coas

-gracias—le dije, apuntando mi dirección en un papel que había ahí para los recados—toma esta es—le entregue—bueno ya me voy adormir, que tengas dulces sueños—le di un bezo en la mejilla

-igualmente, hasta mañana

Al llegar, me acosté, después de dar vueltas en las sabanas me quede profundamente dormida


	7. Chapter 7

Cap7: facebook

POV BELLA:

Desperté por los rayos de sol que caían en mi cara, mire el reloj de muñeca que había dejado el día anterior en la mesa de noche, aun eran la 7:30 am, decidí levantarme y alistarme para ir a despertar a Edward e irnos a su casa no quería que los chicos se enteraran a donde me iria, ellos se levantarían tarde y no me encontrarían así que aproveche lo más rápido que pude.

Prendí mi celular y llame a nana

-diga?—dijo nana

-nana, soy bella—salude

-oh, cariño que pasa?—pregunto

-nana, necesito que me hagas un favor—pedí

- dime

-necesito que aliste una maleta para mí—le dije

-maleta? Pero ¿para qué?—pregunto

-nana solo hazlo, mete lo que alcance poleras, pantalones, blusas, mi ropa intima, también zapatos—le dije—mmm ropa de baño ah mi bolso de aseo y maquillaje que está en mi baño, mete también mi laptop, mi billetera ya sabes donde esta mmm nada más, creo—finalice

-y para que quieres todo eso?—y dale la burra con las preguntas es que una vez nana no dejaría de preguntar se que se preocupa por mi y lo agradezco pero a veces cansa

-nana, solo hazlo—dije enojada—un chofer ira a recogerlos, ponte atenta al auto, no dejes que renne se entere, adiós—colgué

Entre a la ducha, abrí el agua caliente eso calmaría mi mal humor deje que cayera directo en mi espalda, no sabía cuando iba a pasar esto, odiaba sentirme enojada por todo, quería que vuelva mi otro yo, odiaba comportarme fría con las personas, odiaba lastimar a mis amigos con mis comentarios o con mis actos, pero yo no era así. Yo era dulce, cariñosa, inocente, miedosa, todo lo contrario a lo que soy ahora, una rebelde. Yo nunca hubiera así, si no fuera por la culpa de renne, si ella no me hubiera internado en esa clínica por seis largos meses, si ella hubiera estado en todo momento conmigo consolándome, dándome fuerzas, dándome cariño, porque en ese momento necesitaba a mi madre ese cariño que nunca nos dio ni a mí ni a mi hermano cuando murió lo más importante que tenía, MI ABUELO.

Termine de ducharme y de alistarme me puse un conjunto que consistía en una blusa holgada blanca no tenia mangas, perfecto me gustaba mucho lucir mis brazos delgados y blancos como la cal, se lo agradecía a renne por haber sacado su color de piel, un short de jeans que hacia lucir mis piernas largas y bien formadas gracias a las miles horas que iba al gimnasio con rose, zapatos de taco azul eléctrico, mi reloj con correas azules, me peine como siempre el cabello recogido en una coleta.

Al salir de la habitación, recibe un mensaje de texto, era de Jacob:

_No sabes con quien te has metido, nunca debiste terminar conmigo, Pronto sabrás quien es Jacob Black, Isabella. _

Borre el mensaje, no le daría mucha importancia, que me podría hacer, NADA.

Camine hasta el cuarto de Edward, al entra lo encontré aun dormido, se veía adorable con su carita fruncida, me senté a lado de su cama.

-Edward—susurre—despierta

-mmm—se quejo—cinco minutos más, mamá

-ed—segui despertándolo—ya son las 8

El abrió lentamente sus ojitos legañosos se le veía tan lindo, se sorprendió al ver que no era su madre

-levante dormilón—le sonreí—buenos días

-hola—murmuro

Me retire de la cama, para que se pudiera incorporar, se levanto despacio sobándose los ojos y bostezando

-buenos días—dijo por fin

-hola—seguí sonriendo—bueno ya te desperté, alístate para poder desayunar y poder irnos

-está bien, pero, esto…bella donde me puedo duchar?—pregunto

-aquí en tu baño, tienes todo, shampoo, jabón, cepillo de dientes y dentífrico—le indique donde podía encontrarlos—aquí en este armario tienes las toallas, bueno eso es todo—cuando voltee tenia a Edward tan cerca de mí, su cara estaba a unos centímetros, el me miraba diferente, miraba mis labios, retrocedí un poco y salí de la habitación, un poco nerviosa.

Baje las escaleras hasta la cocina, George ya estaba hay preparando el desayuno

-señorita Swan, despierta a esta hora?—pregunto

-buenos días—conteste—y si me despertó los rayos del sol :)

-ya desea desayunar?

-sí, muero de hambre—reí al oír mi barriga

George me sirvió el desayuno, pan tostado con huevo revuelto, una taza de café y jugo de naranja, estaba por terminar de desayunar, cuando Edward llego a la mesa

-¿quieres desayunar?—pregunte

-solo una taza de café no tengo mucha hambre—dijo serio

-ok, George?—llame

-si señorita

-sírvale por favor sírvale una taza de café al joven—le pedí

-como ordene—y se retiro

Termine mi desayuno en silencio, ni Edward ni yo hablamos, mantenía mi mirada en mi plato pero sentía que alguien me quedaba mirando, me sentía un poco incomoda al ver que Edward me clavaba la mirada, George regreso con la taza de café de Edward y se llevo mis platos, al ver que no retiraba su mirada decidí sentarme en la sala a esperarlo mientras terminaba y podernos ir.

-bella—me llamo Edward

-si?—pregunte aun con la mirada en la revista que me puse a leer mientras lo esperaba

-ya nos vamos, mi chofer ya llego—me aviso—tus cosas ya están en el auto.

-oh!, ok—dije—George?

-sí, señorita Swan

-si mi hermano pregunta por mí, dile que me fui temprano, no les vayas a decir que me fui con Edward, invéntate algo que me recogió un taxi o algo, confió en ti—lo bese en su mejilla

-está bien, señorita—se sonrojo—cuídese mucho

-está bien, adiós—me despedí—vamos

Entramos al auto en silencio, el auto arranco con dirección a la casa de Edward, el camino era largo, y me estaba aburriendo, de manera que saque mi celular y me conecte al facebook

Al entrar encontré que tenía más de 100 notificaciones, comencé a leer cada uno de ellas todo se trataba sobre mi rotura con Jacob

_Isabella Swan & Jacob Black: terminaron su relación tras dos años de noviazgo y prontos a casarse; se rumorea que Isabella había engañado a Jacob varias veces con algunos chicos de la escuela "SWAM". Jacob tras enterase de la infidelidad de la señorita swam dio por terminada su relación, se dice que está encerrado en su habitación destrozado por la infidelidad y rotura con Isabella._

_1.999 les gusta esto compartido 100 veces_

_Jesica Stanley: esa bruja como pudo hacerle eso al pobre de Jacob, ella se merece la ley del hielo_

_Leah clewarter: es cierto, ella se cree la gran cosa solo porque sus padres son los dueños de la escuela chicos ella no merece nuestro respeto_

_Laurent Steven: es una pe… _

_1000 comentarios_

-Estúpidas—susurre

- pasa algo, bella?—me pregunto Edward cuando me vio que estaba roja de la furia

-QUE QUE ME PASA, ESTO EDWARD—le enseñe el celular—ESAS ESTUPIDAS CREEN QUE ME PUEDEN INSULTAR, PUES SE EQUIVOCAN NO SABEN CON QUIEN SE METEN

-cálmate, y, mirame—cogio mi cara con ambas manos—son solo unos estúpidos, solo están envidiosa porque tienes a unos amigos que siempre te defiende y te quieren además me tienes a mi—me congele al ver que se acercaba su rostro al mío, solo nos separaba unos dos centímetros

-señor llegamos—salvada por la campana

Baje con la ayuda de Edward, sus cambios de ánimos me daban tortícolis. Su casa mejor dicho mansión era enorme tanto como la mía, tenía un estilo antiguo parecía un castillo, el chofer saco mi mochila y una maleta me suponía que eran mis cosas, Edward me tomo de la mano y me condujo hasta la entrada.

-lista?—pregunto

-amm, si—dije nerviosa

Al entra parecía todo vacio, el lugar se veía hogareño, un lugar acogedor, cosa que no se sentía en mi hogar

-mamá?—llamo Edward

-querido, que tal pasaste tu noche de pijamada?—dijo acercándose—ohu! Hola

-mamá ella es Isabella swam—me presento, la madre de Edward era muy hermosa, muy parecida a Edward, tenía los ojos verdes esmeralda al igual que él, estaba embarazada tendría por lo menos 8 meses, se le veía muy hermosa y adorable con su barriguita—la invite a pasar el fin de semana a la casa

-mucho gusto señora masen—estire mi mano

-dime, Elizabeth, mucho gusto, Isabella—apreto mi mano

-solo bella—comencé a reír al ver que la dos nos corregimos, ella coreo mis risas—es un placer

-y papá?—pregunto Edward

-está en el trabajo, volverá en la noche—respondió la madre de Edward

-ok, voy a mostrar a bella su habitación—le comunico

-está bien, enviare a maría para que lo arregle—dijo Elizabeth

-ven, te enseñare tu habitación—me dijo

-ok, a sido un gusto, señ… digo Elizabeth—sonreí

-igualmente, bella

* * *

**OJALA LES GUSTE PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS Y DENME IDEAS DE LO QUE PUEDA PASAR EN LA HISTORIA**

**PSDTA: HARE TODO LO POSIBLE POR PUBLICAR LOS MIERCOLES **

**GRACIAS ** **

**NICOLECULLEN184**


End file.
